Who's That Girl?
by Brooke101
Summary: Peyton is the new girl in Tree Hill. She has a major crush on Lucas! Lucas and Brooke are dating though. See what happens! NGAS! Brucas and Naley! PLEASE R&R! Completed!
1. New Girl's In Town

**

* * *

Who's That Girl?**

A/N: Hey Guys! My second One Tree Hill Story! I'm so glad its back on-air! Well i got this idea from a song. i hope you guys like it. Its about Peyton being the 'new' girl there. Brooke gets a little jealous that she has a crush on her boyfriend, Lucas. So Brooke decides that Lucas can chose who he wants. Who does he pick? Find out when you read my second story!

* * *

B: Lucas!

L: Hey Brooke whoa man damn you got that ass! Lucas put his hand on her butt.

B: Lucas!!! She slapped him on the arm.

L:Its not my fault you have a great ass.

B: Just be sure to stay hott and sexy for me k babe

L: Hey anything for my girl

B:Oh damn it theres the bell. Lucas I got to go

L:Or do you. Lucas grabbed her arm and took her to the janitor's closest.

B: Lucas what are we doing here?!

L: I just adore being in here don't you?

B: Lucas stop joking around! I'm going to be late!

L:Or you could just skip it

B: Lucas you know I only do that for Algerbra!

L:Oh alright go run off to your stupid class

Then Peyton was walking in the hall looking for her class as Brooke and Lucas walked out.

P: Hey umm do you guys know where Mrs. Alfred's class is at?

B: Yea I'm taking it right now but its not this closest.

L: Yea I'm taking it too.

P: Ok... can you guys take me there?

BL:Yea sure

L:'Damn she got an ass'

B:Ok here we are oh and can you cover for us?

P:Sure no problem

MA: Ahh Brooke, Lucas I see you have decided to finally join us.

B: Yea well we saw that she was a new student and we asked her.. what she was taking next... and uhh.... guess what Mrs. Alfred she takes it with us

MA: Sit your butts down. Hi I'm Mrs.Alfred. You must be Peyton. Its very nice to meet you. go ahead pick a seat.

P:Ok

Peyton went to sit down. Brooke was writing a note to Lucas.

B: Pissssssssssssssssss. pass this to Lucas.

Some girl handed it to Lucas. He opened it and read 'I know what you were thinking when you saw Peyton's ass. i know that face expression.'

L:'Aww man'

L: Mrs. Alfred.

MA:Yes Lucas

L:Can I go to the bathroom

MA:No Mr.Scott I'm afraid not. The bell will be ringing soon so wait till then.

L:But its an emergency

MA:Fine Mr.Scott you may go

L:'YES'

Then the bell rang. Everybody got up, and left to go to there lockers. Brooke walked to her locker. Haley came walking towards her.

H: So you saw a new girl?

B: Yea. You won't beleive who likes her ass.

H: Oh my god. Lucas?!

B: Yea!!!! I can't believe him! Ahhhh!!!!!! After our 3 year commitmot.

H: Hey Nathan and I have only been dating for like 3 months. He still looks at my hott body.

N: Hey Hales!

H: Hey Nate!

Nathan came and put his arm around Haley's waist.

N: So Brooke a new girl is it?

B: Damn it how do you know!

N: Its so fucking obvious!

B: Ok yea its the new chick you happy now!

N: Not until Haley fucks me

H: Nathen!

Haley slapped him on his arm.

N: What Hales is it my fault you so fine?

H: No its actually my parents fault. So Brooke I'll see you at lunch?

B: Yea

L: Brooke whats wrong?

B: You looking- no checking some girl out

L: Look she's not as fine as you ok. So don't be mad.

Lucas started to kiss Brooke on the lips. Brooke joined in.

B: Ok fine you got out of this one.

L: Don't I always. Come on lets go to lunch.

Brooke and Lucas walked off to the cafeteria. Peyton enterupted.

P: Hey umm where's the cafeteria?

L: Look why don't you just go ask them? We are also new.

P: Ok..... I'll go

B: Don't you think you were being a little harsh?

L: That's what you wanted? Didn't you?

B: Yea.... but not like that.

L: Whatever...... lets go eat.

So they headed off and went to sit next to Haley and Nathan.

N: So I see it worked out

B: Yea

H: Ha you owe me $20.00 bucks Nathan

N: Damn it

B: Wait you guys bet over this

H: Yea I won now we can go to the mall today!

B: Don;t get your hopes up I have to go rehearse my song at the bar.

H: Ok we can go after that.

B: Haley by then I'll be all worked out. So maybe you can come watch me.

H: Yea......... sure

So they day was about to end real fast. After school Brooke and Haley drove off to the bar. They got out of the car and went inside. it was so dark.

M: Ahh Brooke Davis. Come get on stage and what was the song?

B: Umm Ashlee Simpson. Lala. By the way who are you?

M: I'm the manajor. That's what you call me ok Manajor. Can you say it?

B: Manajor.

M: Ahh yes there we go.

H:Ok lets get to rehearsal!

The band started to play.

B: You can dress me up in diamonds

You can dress me up in dirt

You can throw me like a line-man

I like it better when it hurts

Oh, I have waited here for you

I have waited

You make me wanna la la

in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be a french maid

Where I'll meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna scream

You can meet me on an aero-plane

Or in the back of the bus

You can throw me like a boomerang

I'll come back and beat you up

Oh, I have waited here for you

Dont, keep me waiting

You make me wanna la la

in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be a french maid

Where I'll meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna la la

in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be a french maid

Where I'll meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna scream

I feel safe with you

I can be myself tonight

It's alright, with you

Cuz you hold, my secrets tight

You do, You do

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la

You make me wanna la la, la la la la

You make me wanna la la

in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be a french maid

When I'll meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna la la

in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be a french maid

Where I'll meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna scream

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la

You make me wanna la la, la la la la

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la

You make me wanna la la, la la la la

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la

You make me wanna la la, la la la la

Brooke sounded just like Ashlee. She was great!

H: Wow! Brooke I never knew you could sing like that.

B: Well you should see me when I do my vocals.

H: You so good. Do it again!!

B: Don't you want to go to the mall?

H: Yes

B: Ok so lets go

H: OK

So they left the bar. The night she was going to do it was Friday. They got to the mall. Lucas was there. He was hanging out with Peyton. Then they started to kiss.

H: Umm Brooke I think there's something you should see. You know why he's not picking up well he's here.

B: What? He said he would be home.

Then Brooke turned her head and saw what she could never think of. Peyton and Lucas making out. It was so horrible. Brooke ran out of the mall. Tears falling from her eyes. Haley ran after her. They drove to Brooke's house. Brooke never stopped crying.

H: Brooke.... please stop crying. A boy is not worth it.

B: Haley! He's not a boy he's a man. He was my man. Uhhh

Brooke was mad and sad at the same time. She didn't know who to blame but herself. She cried all night long so Haley drove over to her house and grabbed her clothes. Went back over to Brooke's.

H: Sorry I took so long.

B: He called.

Brooke said in a whipering voice.

H: What did you say?

B: I said I have a surprise for him. I told him to come over. He's on his way. He should be here right about now.

Brooke was still whipering asking herself 'do I want to break up with him'. She was so confused. Then Lucas came knocking on the door. Brooke went to answer.

L: Hey Brooke! So where's my surprise.

Lucas said looking around not paying attention that she was crying.

L: Brooke what's wrong. Why are you crying?

B: I know

Brooke said in a crying voice.

L: Brooke can we talk about this. It wasn't supposed to happen.

B: You lied to me Lucas! You lip locked with another girl!!!!!!!!! How can I not be mad at you!

L: Brooke just let me explain-

B: What?! Lucas explain what?! That you kissed Peyton! How can you?

L: Look-

B: I don't know what to say but.... Its-.......... its........ its......... over

Brooke's voice got softer and softer as she said that.

L: Brooke please... give me another chance. Please... I'm so sorry. Brooke!

Brooke shut her door and started crying. Lucas was still out on her porch. He slept there for the night.

H: Brooke I'm so sorry.

B: Haley its not your fault. It's mine. Ok so now can we just get ready to go to bed.

H: Ok.

B: and Haley.

H:Yea

B: Don't wake me up for school. I'm not going. Your not going either.

H: Ok.

They slept. Lucas over did it. He didn't go either.

To be continued...............

* * *

A/N: Hey guys I hope you like it so far! I'll do the next chapter soon. Please R&R!!!!!!!!

Music: Ashlee Simpson-Lala

One Tree Hill Theme Song.


	2. Tears are Falling

**Who's That Girl?**

Last time on One Tree Hill:

B: I don't know what to say but... Its-... its... its... over

Brooke's voice got softer and softer as she said that. 

L: Brooke please... give me another chance. Please... I'm so sorry. Brooke!

Brooke shut her door and started crying. Lucas was still out on her porch. He slept there for the night.

H: Brooke I'm so sorry.

B: Haley its not your fault. It's mine. Ok so now can we just get ready to go to bed.

H: Ok.

B: and Haley.

H:Yea

B: Don't wake me up for school. I'm not going. Your not going either.

H: Ok.

They slept. Lucas over did it. He didn't go either.

To be continued...

* * *

Later that day Brooke and Haley woke up around 10:46. They were getting ready to go out to eat breakfast. They had the day all planned out. No Lucas at all. Except, Lucas is going to show up on her front porch.

B: Uhh! I'm can not believe that I, Brooke Davis, broke up with Lucas! I feel so free now! I don't even now why?

H: Don't worry Brooke its so normal. I remember my first break-up. Ahh it felt so good to dump him!

B: Haley!

H: What!

As they were getting ready to leave out the door. Lucas woke up. He over heard there whole entire conversation. So as he heard them about to leave he got up and was standing in front of the door. Brooke and Haley walked out.

B: (Gasp)... Lucas!

H: Wait... what are you doing here? Didn't you go to school?

L: No... I kinda slept over. Listen Brooke can't we just talk for a little while?

B: Haley... can you go wait in the car?

H: You sure about this?

B: Yea

H: Ok... good luck Luc.

Haley walked to the car.

L: Brooke... it wasn't supposed to end like this...-

B: Lucas..., you know what you kissed her! I just don't know what to say!

L: Brooke come here... look here's how it went down. I was at the mall going to suprise you and Haley there. Then she walks up to me asking me 'Can you hang out with me for a while cause I'm getting lost. I'm supposed to meet my aunt here.' Then I took her to the food court. I told her I was looking for you. She said well they'll find 'us-

B: Lucas... are you making this up. I-... I don't know what to do Luc. I so confused right now ok so please just leave me alone for now ok.

L: I understand Brooke. Please just give me another chance.

Lucas was begging. Brooke sat there with some tears falling down. She was so confused ' should I take him back?'.

B: What if you screw up again Lucas?

L: Brooke I won't I promise.

B: ... ok but this is your last chance.

Brooke wipped her tears as some more started to fall down. Lucas wipped them off and hugged her.

B: Ok well I have to go eat now. Bye!

L: Bye!

Brooke ran to the car as Haley was honking the horn. Lucas was standing there watching her butt bounce up and down. Then he started to wave goodbye. A little while later he left Brooke's place. He went to the basketball court to shoot some hoops.

H: So...!

B: So what?

H: Ya'll hugged, I'm guessing you're back together?

B: Yea, but I don't know if he might do that again.

H: Aww its ok Brooke no worries for now.

B: Let's go to IHOP.

H: Ok

They went to eat breakfast. Then went to the mall shopping for clothes and everything else! Haley got a text on her cell from Nathan.

'Hales! Where r u ?'

H: Look Nathan texted me. Should I text him back?

B: Yea

H: Ok. I'll put 'call me'

B: Good idea he'll sneak off to the boys' room and actually call you.

H: You just wait cause he will. Brooke I think I'm in love with Nathan.

B: oh my god! Hales! Well the perfect way to tell him is a romantic dinner tonight. You should always make the food yourself.

H: Thats a great idea Brooke! Where did you learn that from?

B: I have ideas right here.

Brooke pointed to her head. The time passed so quickly. By the time they got done shopping it was 4:59. They saw Peyton hanging at the mall again. This time she was with a boy. Brooke and Haley were so curious to know who he was. So they snuck up behind them while they were shopping.

P: Hey Tom look at this!

T: Peyton No not a good thing.

As Brooke and Haley were spying they found out it was Peyton's cousin. Then Nathan came to the mall.

N: Hey babe!

H: Nathan!

The two made out for a while until Brooke stopped them.

H: Brooke! We had a passionate moment there!

B: Yea yea.

N: Hey Brooke isn't that Lucas over there?

B: Yea it is. And he's with that girl.

* * *

L: Hey I wanted to talk to you about the kiss yesterday.

P: Lucas its okay I fogot already ok.

L: No I wanted to tell you that... I liked it. I mean it actually felt right.

P: Lucas you have a girlfriend.

L: But I want you

P: Lucas... well I guess we can date.

L: Ok umm our first date is tonight I'll pick you up and don't wear anything fancy.

P: Ok

* * *

Lucas left her with a kiss on the lips again. Brooke stared as tears once again fell down so fast it was like a storm. Then Lucas stopped and took a gleems to his left. He saw Brooke breaking out in tears. He ran to her as she ran out of the mall.

H: Great going Luc!

N: Here we go again.

Haley was mad at Lucas for this. Nathan was just like man here we go agian.

L: Brooke!

B: What!

L: I'm sorry-

B: You know what Lucas... It's over for real this time!

L: Brooke! Wait!

B: You know what your just like every other guy! So just go!

Brooke walked off leaving Lucas standing there. Haley ran after Brooke. They left the mall and went to Brooke's. Nathan just left leaving Lucas there ashamed of what he did.

H: I'm so sorry it had to ahppen again Brooke. Don't you have to rehearse?

B: Damn it! Yea hold on ok Hales I got to call Manajor.

H: ok.

Brooke ran to the phone and called him.

B: Hello can I speak to Manajor?

M: This is him.

B: Hi it Brooke I'm so sorry I missed rehearsal! But I'll be ready for tomorrow night cause I'll practice over at home. But can I change my song please.

M: ok Brooke since your such a pretty lady. What do you want?

B: Hilary Duff- Who's That Girl.

M: Ok it is changed be ready to sing Brooke.

B: Ok thanks bye.

M: Bye.

H: So...

B: He let me stay in. I changed my song too.

H: To what?

B: Hilary Duff- Who's that girl?

H: Oh good one.

B: I know. Lucas might be there though.

H: Brooke its ok. You sing your heart out and jsut remember don't cry.

B: Hales I think I ran out of sad tears. All that's left is joyness.

H: That's my girl.

B: I am so tired. Can you stay over again?

H: Sure I brought extra clothes anyway.

B: OK. Well I'mma take a shower ok.

H: Ok I'll watch some tv.

Brooke was singing in the shower.

"Unreachable"

Just like an angel, you're gonna make me fly

Into your arms, you're wrapping me up so tight

You had me crawlin so bad

Had me heels over head

You got me easy, you got me easy

Tangled up in my head

Quit trying to hold and to help me

Cuz we're already beautiful

So dont make me cry

Cuz this love dont feel so right

You cant push a river

You cant make me fall

But you can make me unreachable

I may be sweet, but im still on the vine

You couldnt wait, no you had to take your bite

You had me crawlin so bad

Had me heels over head

You had me easy, you had me easy

Too late to go back

To realize what we had

We were already beautiful

So dont make me cry

Cuz this love dont feel so right

You cant push a river

You cant make me fall

but you can make me unreachable

Sometimes love is addiction

Sometimes it hurts like hell

And sometimes you just cannot get enough

You can't make me love you,

Any more than i do

But you can make me unreachable

Dont make me cry

Cuz this love dont feel right

You cant push a river

You cant make me fall

But you can make me

So dont make me cry

Cuz this love dont feel so right

You cant push a river

You cant make me fall

But you can make me unreachable

H: Damn she sounds just like Ashlee.

B: HALEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME SING!

H: Yea.

B: I'm not the tv!

H: Ok I'm not listening anymore!

B: Well I'm done anyway. I'm so tired come on Hales lets go to bed.

H: Ok. This time we have to make it for school!

B: ok fine tutor lady.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! The next one is up soon as long as I get 10 reviews! I have all written out! Now if you want to know what happens Please R&R! Thanks for reading have a great day or night! 


	3. Getting Ready

**Who's That Girl?**

Last time on One Tree Hill:

H: Damn she sounds just like Ashlee.

B: HALEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME SING!

H: Yea.

B: I'm not the tv!

H: Ok I'm not listening anymore!

B: Well I'm done anyway. I'm so tired come on Hales lets go to bed.

H: Ok. This time we have to make it for school!

B: ok fine tutor lady.

* * *

The next day they woke up around 6:15. The sun wasn't up yet. Brooke had terrible dreams of Lucas and Peyton. Seeing there future, living happily. Brooke woke up so sad. She didn't know what to feel for him, sadness or madness. Haley was so happy she was going back to school. Even though she knows Brooke doesn't want to see Lucas or Peyton.

B: Wow! I'm awake before tutor girl.

H: Oh shut up I'm just resting.

B: Yea right. I call for the shower first!

H: Damn it! ohh while your in there could you sing!

B: Ok fine.

Brooke sang in the shower. Then she talked to herself, 'Damn the night of my performance is tonight!'

H: Oh yea Brooke you do know that your performing tonight right?

B: Yea! I can't believe it tonight is the night! Gosh I am so going to be embarassed!

H: No you shouldn't cause your great at singing. Hell you might even be able to have Hilary's voice.

B: Yea your right no worries.

Brooke and Haley drove off to school. Lucas arrived moments after. Nathan was at his locker getting his books as Haley ran to him.

H: Hey honey!

N: Give me a kiss

H: Wow! Your kiss is different! I like it.

N: Yea I ate a peppermint!

H: Good I like it nice and fresh! Haha.

N: So whats up with Brooke?

H: Umm she's doing ok. Not so great after yesterday. Plus she has to perform tonight!

N: Really!

H: Yep at 7:30.

N: Ok you'll be there?

H: umm... Yea.

N: Ok well after that you want to go out to eat?

H: Sure I'd love to!

B: Hey lovebirds!

N: Brooke! What's up?

B: Ahh! Nothing but pain!

N: Well... I have no idea how to help you.

B: Nate are you going to see me tonight?

N: Yea why not. (chuckle)

H: Nathan!

Then Lucas was walking up to them.

B: Oh god come on Haley.

L: Wait! Haley I need to talk to you.

H: Ok! Brooke! Let go!

H: Yea Luke!

L: Uhh... so umm how's Brooke?

H: Well the fact that she is ignoring you umm great!

L: Haley.. come on be serious. I want to know.

H: Ok. Luke look you really hurt her yesterday... now she just doesn't know what to feel at all.

L: She's performing tonight right?

H: Yea but Luke, I don't think it'll be a good idea to go there.

L: I'm going. Just don't tell her ok.

H: ok just as long as your partner doesn't come.

L: Ok I'll be sure she isn't there. Bye Hales!

Lucas walked off as Haley walked towards Brooke.

H: Sorry about that.

B: no its ok. just tell me what you guys were having a chat about.

H: Its nothing.

B: Ok come on before you'll be late for class.

H: Right.

The day passed by so slow now that Brooke and Lucas broke up. Brooke was having no fun taking classes with the two snuggle bunnies. She stared hatred at them for a long time.

L: Piss... pass this to Brooke.

B: 'Hey' what the hell! uhh! 'What do you want?'

L: 'What do you want' 'I just want to say I'm so sorry for doing that Brooke. Just understand that I love you so much.'

B: 'I just want to say I'm so sorry for doing that Brooke. Just understand that I love you so much.' oh my god! 'Luke just leave me alone! Don't write back!'

L: 'Luke just leave me alone! Don't write back!' damn.

Lucas crumbled up the paper. Finally the school day was over. Brooke quickly drove over to the bar. She rehearsed over and over. Haley was there to support her to the fullest. The night came so quick Brooke could barely sing anymore. But luckily she did sing. She rehearsed until the doors opened. So she went to get dressed.

Before The Show

L: Come on pick up!

P: Hello

L: Peyton?

P: Lucas?

L: Listen what are you doing?

P: Getting ready to go out why?

L: Are you going to watch Brooke?

P: Yea why?

L: Don't your just going to make it worse. i'm trying to get back with her! So please just go somewhere else ok.

P: Ok no problem.

L: You promise?

P: Yea. oh yea Lucas,

L: Yea

P: Its over. You din't show up for our date.

L: Oh well its over its over bye!

P: Bye!

Lucas was in a flash to make it there. He had everything he needed.

H: Are you ready Brooke?

B: Yeah I just hope this is the right song I should sing.

H: Don't worry it is. Don't be shy ok.

B: Yea like I'm ever shy.

* * *

A/N: Hey sorry I had to end it so soon. I need these reviews! So please RR! Next chapter is soming right up! Just give me 10 reviews and I'll post it!

Music By: One Tree Hill Theme Song


	4. I'm in LOVE!

**Who's That Girl?**

Last Time On One Tree Hill:

Lucas was in a flash to make it there. He had everything he needed.

H: Are you ready Brooke?

B: Yeah I just hope this is the right song I should sing.

H: Don't worry it is. Don't be shy ok.

B: Yea like I'm ever shy.

* * *

Brooke was so excited. This was her night to shine. Lucas arrived just in time to sit down and catch his breath running in. Then Haley walked out of Brooke's dressing room door. Haley saw Lucas and went to sit next to him. Nathan arrived moments later.

N: Hey Hales!

H: Hey Nate!

L: Ok enough I think Brooke is about to come. So quite I never heard her sing.

H: Well she is so great I heard her.

L: Ok Hales. I want to find out myself.

H: Well..-

LN: SHHHH!

M: Now inturducing the person you guys and gals have some to see. She'll be performing Hilary Duff- Who's That Girl! Here she is Brooke Davis!

B:

There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life

Seems like everything's the same around me  
When I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?

I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life

B: Thanks!

Brooke walked to her dressing room. She was so surprised Lucas showed up. She so happy at this moment.

L: Whoa! Hales your right. I have to tell her I love her so much!

H: Really?

L: Yea cause I do. I fell for the wrong girl, I went for the wrong things. But now I know that she's perfect.

H: Well Luc don't just sit here go get her!

L: What! I didn't get her anything though!

N: Man listen to the lady and go!

L: Alright alright bye

Lucas went to Brooke's dressing room. He knocked on the door. Brooke knew who it was. She let him in anyway cause she loves him to death!

L: Brooke?

B: Its me. Look Lucas I'm sorry for acting the way I did I just-

L: Brooke its ok. I loved your song out there. I just want to tell you that I Love You.

B: Awh!

Brooke started to cry a little.

B: I Love you too Lucas!

They hugged each other. Then stopped and looked each other in the eye.

L: Brooke, I know we go there alot of things. I can handle it.

B: I won't be jealous anymore, unless you really like her.

L: Brooke there's no one on earth no the universe I would love more than you.

Brooke and Lucas kissed on and on! It was so romantic. They finally decided to stop and go share the news with there friends.

H: Gosh how long does it take? I hate this song they're playing. I want to go eat already.

N: Actually, Haley. I want to tell you something.

H: Yea, what is it Nathan?

N: I love You

H: Oh my god! I Love You tooo!

Nathan and Haley made out until Brooke and Lucas come holding hands.

B: Hales!

H: Oh... hey Brooke!

L: Come on Nate lets go wait in the car.

B: We are in love!

H: So are we!

B: Oh my god! Are you guys going out to eat?

H: Yea!

B: Lets double date!

H: Thats a great idea!

Peyton walked up to them. She sat up on the second floor watching them.

P: Hey

B: Hi

H: Hi

P: Brooke, I'm so sorry for what happened. I was just jealous that you had a cute boyfriend. Its just that mine broke up with me before i left LA.

B: Oh my gosh I'm so sorry its just I over react at times.

P: Ok well I'll go now. My parents are moving once again. We are leaving tomorrow early in the morning.

B: Oh ok its nice to meet you.

P: Bye

B: Bye

H: I'm just glad she didn't have time to take my sweetie pie away from me

B: Shut up! haha.

Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley went out to eat at the most famous reteraunt ever. They had a great time. They planned they're weekend. Haley slept over at Brooke's again. The guys went to there own homes. Lucas decided to call Brooke.

L: Hey babe

B: Hey!

L: I miss you already. It seems like when I said I love you it was like I asked you to marry me.

B: Lucas I miss you too. But I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Besides Haley needs to call Nathan so bad thats why I picked up the phone.

L: Oh ok well get online so I can see your beautiful face.

B: Ok Bye I Love You!

L: I Love you too! Bye

H: Geez! I thought you guys were going to go on forever!

B: Shut up Hales!

N: Hello?

H: Hey Nathan Its me!

N: Haley! Hey babe!

H: So what are you doing?

N: Well just shooting hoops in my room.

H: Need any tutoring?

N: yea

H: What subject?

N: The subject of me and you

H: shut up Nathan your so sweet!

N: Hey I'm go take a hot shower ok so I'll call you back later.

H: ok Bye I Love You!

N: I Love You too!

B: Oooooooo go Haley!

H: Shut up!

B: Girl you got him going and guessing so much he went to go play with himself!

H: Brooke!

B: What!

Haley threw a pillow at Brooke.

B: Haley! Oh ok its on watch out tutor girl!

They had a messy pillow fight. Soon they got tired. They were in the mood to eat icecream. They stayed up till 2:30. They finally fell asleep by the movie they were watching.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you guys like it! Next chapter will probably be the end. But keep sending your reviews! I Love Them!

Music by: Hilary Duff- Who's That Girl and One Tree Hill theme song.

Luv,

Brooke101


	5. Big Surprise!

**Who's That Girl?**

Last Time on One Tree Hill:

B: Oooooooo go Haley!

H: Shut up!

B: Girl you got him going and guessing so much he went to go play with himself!

H: Brooke!

B: What!

Haley threw a pillow at Brooke.

B: Haley! Oh ok its on watch out tutor girl!

They had a messy pillow fight. Soon they got tired. They were in the mood to eat icecream. They stayed up till 2:30. They finally fell asleep by the movie they were watching.

B: Uhhhh! Come on Hales don't want to be late for school now.

H: Way ahead of you Brooke! Come on get your ass up now!

B: Hales! Its only 6:00!

H: Wow really? Now can you get up!

B: Uhh! Gosh just a few more minutes!

H: Brooke! You won't be able to put on your make up in time for school!

B: Damn you got me again! Uhhh why can't I be born with beauty?

H: Hurry!

Brooke and Haley got ready for school. They left the house at 7:15. They arrived at 7:20. Lucas was at his locker getting his books when Nathan walks up to him.

N: Luc, uhh how can I say this. Dan wants to meet you this afternoon at the beach.

L: What! What for. Damn I hate it when this happens

N: Well you don't have to go

L: I don't know man I'll see.

B: See what?

L: Brooke! Hey

N: Hales wow your lookin good

H: Thanks but your not so bad yourself.

B: Blah blah! Ok now tell me!

L: Its just about Dan

B: Oh well sorry about that well lets see I don't have any plans right now but-

Brooke was cut off by the sign posted on the board. It was a sign up sheet for president. They had to meet this afternoon.

L: Brooke where you going?

B: There! Its so cute!

N: You, Brooke Davis, signing up for president? Brooke this is weird! But ok

H: Wow I never knew. Thats great that you are though!

B: Thanks guys! but I need Lucas's opinion.

L: Thats awesome Brooke. Really it is. It shows that you are something other then Brooke, the party girl.

B; Awe! Thats just what I wanted to hear. Well I'll see ya at lunch?

L: Yea

N: I Love You Haley!

H; Love you too!

Haley and Brooke went to there new 1st hour class. They got swiched. Lucas came back to the good oh Lucas and went to class. Nathan went to class also. They day came and left so fast. Brooke was prepaired for her meeting. Lucas was ready to stand up to Dan. Nathan went to his own apartment. Haley went with him also.

At The Beach

D: So you showed up.

L: Yea, what do you want

D: Listen I want to give something to you.

L: Really. Dan Scott giving something to me.

Dan took Lucas over to the parking lot.

D: Well son what do you think?

L: Don't call me your son. Ic an't believe it your bribing me.

D: No I'm giving it to you for free.

It was a nice silver ferari. It was so shiny and pretty. It only seated two people.

L: Why. Do you want something from me?

D: Can't I just give you something?

Dan threw the keys to Lucas and left him there. Lucas wanted to drive in it so much. So he hopped in and drove to Nathan's.

L: Hey bro. I want you to see something come here.

Lucas took Nathan to see the car.

N: Wow! Lucas did you still it?

L: No it was a 'gift' from Dan

N: Oh well I'll be inside

L: Nathan, you know you want to ride in this!

N: not if he bought it

L: Have a little fun man. I want us to be the first to ride in it.

N: No. I hate him. You don't understand. He is doing this so later he will make you do something. Trust me Luc I know I've been through it all.

L: Make me do what Nate! I'll just put it back where he gave it to me and have some fun with it while I have it ok bro. Its just for the night.

N: well I guess. lets go

Lucas and Nathan took a ride in it until Brooke called. Lucas went over to her house. Nathan stayed in the car listening to the music.

B: Lucas! Oh my god! It was great! But can u help me with my campange

L: Sure.

B: Ok I need pictures!

L: Lets use this digital camera.

B: Ok but it only works when u do this!

Brooke gave Lucas a big kiss!

L: wow thanks!

B: Let me change and I'll be taking pictures!

Brooke was so happy that she wore the most beautiful outfit she had. It was president then again hott!

L: Whoa Brooke your on fire!

B: Shut up! Now take them!

Brooke took her wonderful pictures then started on her speech. It was amazing. Lucas forgot all about Nathan that he had to come up and ask him if he could go bring it back. Haley was all alone when a knock at her door came.

C: Knock knock

H: Coming!

C: Hey Haley!

H: Chris!

A/N: Sorry I had to end it so fast! PLEASE RR!


	6. The End

**Who's That Girl?**

Last Time on One Tree Hill:

Brooke took her wonderful pictures then started on her speech. It was amazing. Lucas forgot all about Nathan that he had to come up and ask him if he could go bring it back. Haley was all alone when a knock at her door came.

C: Knock knock

H: Coming!

C: Hey Haley!

H: Chris?

* * *

C: Nice to see you to. Can I come in?

H: Umm... well its not mine its Nathan's so...

C: Great so we can talk outside?

H: Yea let me grab my coat.

H: So why are you here?

C: I can't say hi to my partner?

H: What? Partner?

C: Yea. They heard our duet Haley. We can go on tour! This is great news.

H: Wow really! i have dreamed about it so many times but I'm not sure.

C: Why not?

H: Nathan... I'll have to talk to him about it.

C: Ok ok I understand but the tour starts in 2 weeks. I'll come back to check on you by then alright.

H: Yeah ok bye.

C: Later

Haley walked in the apartment. She was so shocked about the news. This was her opportonity to go big. The only thing holding her back was the love for Nathan. She was thinking and thinking about it until Nathan came home.

N: Hey babe!

H: Nathan!

N: Wow your excited.

H: Yea! I have big news.

N: What is it?

H: Sit down.

N:Ok

H: Ok this afternoon Chris knocked on the door. So I went to answer I was so surprised. But I didn't let him in so we talked outside. And guess what.

N: what?

H: The record company loved the duet! I can go on tour with this!

N: Wow.

H: But I want you to come with me.

N: Ok. Thats great. When do you start?

H: In two weeks! Oh! I am so happy! I have to call Brooke! She is going to be so happy. Wait this means I won't be around. Gosh! Do you think I can take Brooke and Lucas too?

N: That tour bus is going to be full.

H: Yeah but I love them and i love you so much!

N: I love you too Haley.

H: Ok well I'll call Brooke about this! Gosh this will be great! Its like a vacation!

N: Yea well I'm going to take a shower ok.

H: ok

Haley was calling Brooke.

B: Hey Haley!

H: Brooke guess what!

B: Your pregnant?

H: No! I'm going on tour!

B: What!

H: Yea

B: That means you won't be around.

H: That is why I'm inviting you to come along!

B: Really! Oh shit! I have to do my compaign and everything. Haley I would love to but I can't.

H: Its in like two weeks Brooke.

B: But what if I'm president Hales.

H: Yea ok we'll see. I guess I won't call Lucas.

B: Well he's over here helping me so I'll tell him about it ok.

H: OK Bye!

B: Later Tutor.

They hung up and Brooke got started about her campaign.

L: What was that about?

B: Oh Haley's going in tour in two weeks.

L: Wow

B: yea well lets see (Door Bell rang) Oh shit I'll get it ok Lucas you stay here and look for a good you know ok I got to get that door bell

B: Coming!

F: Hey Brooke Can i come in.

B: Felix. Sure why not step on in.

F: OK so what you doing?

B: Practicing for president.

F: Oh can I help?

B: Why don't you just go hook up with Peyton.

F: We are dating Brooke.

B: Ok well bye!

F: Wait... I want to ask you if I can borrow your pool tomorrow for my date.

B: Yea whatever bye!

F: ok

L: who was that?

B: Felix gosh he is annoying!

L: Yea well I better head home. My mom must be worried.

B: OK Bye! I Love You!

L: I Love You too!

They had a goobye kiss that was sweet.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys but I ahve to end it right here and start on the seqeul. Cause this is no longer about Who's That Girl. Ok Please RR! New Story Coming up! 


End file.
